


The God's Sacrifice

by LadyoftheValley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human Sacrifice, It's not angsty I promise, M/M, Minor Violence, i can't make titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Oikawa has always been drawn to the volcano, and knows in his heart, he's waiting for him too.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The God's Sacrifice

Oikawa had known he would become the sacrifice sooner or later. He knew it deep in his bones because the volcano called to him. Ever since he could put a proper name to the volcano had it called to him. Oikawa wasn’t sure why the volcano fascinated him so much, but all tiny Tooru wanted was to climb and see the entirety of the island, feel like a giant and touch the stars.

His people had always sacrificed to the god, to appease his temper, and had always sent him the most beautiful of the villagers of the marrying age. It was said the sacrifices became the God’s bride, so they were treated as such the day of the sacrifice. Oikawa wondered why he needed so many brides. His sister said it was because unworthy brides perished in the fire, and the god demanded another to replace the previous. She said it was because he had yet to find a worthy partner.

So as Oikawa grew, he attempted to become a worthy bride, except how Oikawa believed that would be. Instead of traditional cooking and sewing, Oikawa studied, debated, he developed charisma and intellect and a stubborn, worthless pride. Oikawa became proud and regal, worthy of being a god’s bride, at least in his eyes. Someone strong and charismatic, not sweet and demure. What use would a god have for someone weak?

On the eve of his twentieth birthday, while Oikawa was preparing his celebration outfit, the volcano began to smoke and rumble, and everyone in the village stopped to listen.

It was time.

On the eve of his twentieth birthday, Oikawa volunteered to be the sacrifice.

No one could truly object, because Oikawa Tooru was beautiful and marrying age, even if the whole village was saddened by his choice. They would be losing the best candidate for their next village chief.

On the eve of his twentieth birthday, only one person was truly enraged by his decision: his suitor, who had been courting Oikawa for the past few months.

He had been courting Oikawa properly, giving him gifts and time and sweet promises, and Oikawa was going to up and choose to be sacrificed to a myth? His heart grew dark, and in his rage, devised a truly horrible plan.

The morning of his twentieth birthday, Oikawa was woken by his parents and his sister, who set to work pampering him as a bride-to-be; a breakfast, a soak in the hot springs, scrubbed and lotioned and made soft and pretty, before the current chief and elder came to present him with his sacrificial attire: a simple white slip and an ornately woven veil.

“Once you’re dressed, we can start the procession. Everyone will walk us to the base of the volcano, and from there, only the people present here will go with you the rest of the way. Once the procession starts, there will be no going back. So please, make your peace with the sacrifice before you walk out the door.”

Oikawa takes the bridal attire, slipping soft satin and lace through his fingers, “I’ve been at peace with this decision since I learned of the legend. There’s nothing that could stop me from this now.”

And so Oikawa goes, his sister helping him settle his veil carefully over his face, “You know, we always knew you’d choose the god if the opportunity arose. I thought you’d go even if it didn’t.”

“My heart has always been with the volcano,” Oikawa sighs wistfully, unable to help his glance in that direction.

“You shouldn’t have taken a suitor then.”

Oikawa laughs softly, “He was my backup plan. He was nice enough, but I’d never be happy with him.”

He twirls himself in front of the mirror once he’s dressed, the simple slip fluttering against his thighs, and his veil hiding his face mostly from view. His sister leads him back to the door, where his parents wait.

Each teary-eyed, they all embrace their wanderlust child and take him out to begin the sacrificial celebration.

There’s music and cheer and laughter, but there’s an undercurrent of sadness, as there always is with a sacrifice. No one truly wanted to sacrifice, but it was tradition, and it quelled the volcano god’s temper for a while.

At the base of the volcano, the parade stops, but the chief, elder, and Oikawa family continue on, carving the steps rumored to be carved into the rockface by the god himself.

Unbeknownst to them, another follows up after them, malicious intent practically radiating from their heart.

It’s quieter during this part of the journey, but Oikawa climbs steadfast and determined, often called to a halt by the others trailing behind. He can’t help it though, the volcano is calling to him and he must answer.

Finally, finally, they get to the summit, and the volcano almost rumbles with impatience.

“I know, I know. Just a little longer,” Oikawa soothes, and the rumbling calms to a light tremor.

Oikawa stands at the edge, feeling the heat singeing his back, and they start the tiny ceremony. But before his parents can give him away to the god, before his sister can lift his veil, Oikawa’s suitor rushes forward --

\-- and shoves.

He barely hears his parents, his sister screaming with the wind howling in his ears, the heat near scalding now, so he falls

Falls

Falls

And crashes into the lava below.

But he doesn’t burn. He doesn’t suffocate.

Oikawa opens his eyes only to see a man holding him, tan skin and eyes like green roiling flames, looking down at him with such soft concern.

“Who hurt my bride?”

And just like that, the concern is replaced with rage, _“Who hurt my bride?”_

The whole island shakes with his fury, and Oikawa simply reaches up to set a gentle hand on the god’s cheek, “Hey, I haven’t even said ‘I do’ yet.”

Both the god and the island pause, before the god snorts and starts raising them back to the summit, “Smartass.”

Once back at the peak, Oikawa sees his father holding his suitor by the collar, nearly pushing him into the volcano himself, his mother and sister sobbing into each other’s arms, but all falls silent as the god sets Oikawa back safely on the ground.

When the god sets down beside him, the rock underfoot starts glowing red with heat, but he remains quiet, so Oikawa takes the lead, “So, shall we get this wedding on with?”

Oikawa steps up to his family, hugged fiercely before they let him go, symbolically handing him over to the god. Then the elder speaks the ceremonial rite, and the god reaches for his bride’s veil, the lace catching fire and burning away, only to leave behind a smoldering crown of obsidian and fire agates flaring like embers on top of his bride’s head. Even the god seemed stunned by the transformation, a crown truly worthy of a volcano god’s wife, the first and last of its kind.

He touches it reverently, before he kneels before his bride, taking his hand gently, “Iwaizumi Hajime, god of this island and this volcano.”

“Oikawa Tooru,” he introduces, bowing his head, “Your bride.”

His suitor is suitably frozen in horror at this new development, and just as he thinks of sneaking off, both the god and his bride look his way.

Oikawa straightens, and the smitten look he had for the god slips off, leaving nothing but disdain, smile tight and forced, “This was a suitor of mine, and consequently, the one who pushed me.”

Iwaizumi stands to his full height, pinning the man who thought he could get away with doing something so horrible to his bride with his stare alone, “Do you want me to punish him for you?”

“No,” Oikawa hums, a soft smile on his lips, “I’ll do it myself.” He walks forward, causing his old suitor to stumble back with each step, “No one who holds such hatred in their heart should be allowed on our beautiful island, tainting it. So get off my island.” And with all of the rage left in his heart, Oikawa walks him to the edge of the volcano, backing the ocean-

And shoves.

The ocean churns with the rage of the new mistress of the island, and it’s as if it comes up to swallow the suitor, dragging him down into the depths where his darkness couldn’t touch the beauty of the island. And the wind whips and the ocean churns and the volcano rumbles, and Oikawa just laughs and laughs as he turns back to his husband, his god, his Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi just looks at this beautiful creature in wonder, holding out his hand for him to take, and Oikawa smiles at him like he’s everything in this world to him, “Let’s go home.”

Oikawa smiles and takes his hand, going over to hug his mother and father and sister one last time, before he follows him into the volcano, swallowed by the lava as he sinks down with his husband. And finally, finally the volcano goes dormant, the god finally satisfied with his bride.

And should anyone dare venture down into the dried interior of the magma chamber, they’d see a perfectly preserved marble statue of the god and his bride, holding each other close and smiling with the joy in themselves and the secrets about their home that only they would know.


End file.
